AMOR COMO DE NIÑOS
by LOBO-STEVE
Summary: Una muchacha llamada Milk que goza de la compañía de los niños... siempre espero encontrar el amor de su vida pero un problema de un pasado algo traumante le impide estar con el chico de sus sueños
1. un día normal

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. En una cama cercana, dormía una hermosa chica, de pelo tan sedoso, largo y negro como el carbón. De repente, se despertó por el ruido de su celular: "bibí, bibí, bibí"

-¿hola?- dijo de mala gana

-Milk estás loca ¡debiste llegar hace 15 minutos!- dijo su amiga histérica por el teléfono- no te olvides que ya no es horario de invierno-

-¡hay! Se me había olvidado!- dijo levantándose de golpe- ya voy para allá-

Se vistió rápidamente con una camisa de mangas cortas, color azul cielo, un jean blanco y unas sandalias color negro (era verano) y su cabello recogido en un moño con 2 mechones de cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rostro.

-¡ay dios van a despedirme!- dijo ella con preocupación- ya es la tercera vez esta semana que me levanto tarde- y pensó en una persona con enojo- no debí dejarme convencer por Bulma de ir de fiesta anoche-

Y se marchó a toda prisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una cuadra más tarde llego a su destino, un lugar llamado "escuela primaria PEQUEÑAS RISAS". Los pies le dolían, no había corrido mucho pero las sandalias le lastimaban los pies.

-uff llegue, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que no llegue temprano- se dijo así misma la chica de ojos negros-. Se escabullo y entro a su aula.

-buenos días niños- dijo agitada

- buenos días señorita Milk- dijeron los pequeños al unísono

- bueno voy a llamar lista-

-Elisa-

-presente-

-Dende-

-presente-

-Bra-

-aquí señorita-

-Cell junior-

-aquí-

-Pan-

-aquí señorita-

-Videl-

-Presente señorita-

-Baby-

-aquí-

-Pilaf-

-Como sea-

-Shu-

- aquí-

-Puar-

-presente señorita-

-Mai-

-presente-

-Yajirobe-

-aquí-

-Yamcha-

-Aquí señorita Milk, y déjeme decirle que se ve muy bonita hoy- (a Yamcha le gusta Milk)

-gracias- se sonrojo levemente- Tarble-

-aquí señorita-

- bueno están todos- suspiro- ¿alguien me dice de que nos toca hablar hoy? – Silencio absoluto- nadie se acuerda?-

- yo señorita- alzó su patita Puar- nos toca hablar de lo que se remos cuando seamos grandes-

- muy bien Puar-

-gracias- dijo orgulloso

-bueno niños, quien empieza-

-yo señorita-

-yo, yo, yo-

-yo señorita Milk-

- yo primero please-

Y así se pasó su mañana, tal vez no ganaba la gran cosa, pero trabajaba en lo que más le gustaba y con quienes más quería, sus niños. También recordando los buenos tiempos con sus amigos de infancia y que siempre hablaban de lo que serían de grandes.

(trin, trin, trin,)- sonó la campana

-Bueno niños hora de irse-

-adiós Milk- dijeron al unísono

-no olviden que si sus padres aún no han llegado se quedan adentro, OK?-

-ok señorita Milk- de nuevo en unísono

-bueno ahora estoy mas tranquila, adiós niños nos vemos mañana que es jueves-

Cuando todos salieron del aula Milk suspiró con una sonrisa de lado y dijo:

Yo recuerdo que cuando era niña quería ser la mejor madre y esposa del mundo, casarme y tener hijos con el hombre ideal- suspiro- pero no podrá ser-

-¿Qué no podrá ser?- Milk pego un brinco del susto al escuchar la voz de su amiga Mariana, una chica de cabello castaño hasta sus hombros y ojos negros

-hola Mari, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo algo nerviosa

-hola Milk, y dime ¿que no podrá ser?-

-ha… eso… n-o… nada- miró a otro por los nervios

-no me mientas Milk-

-uff está bien, es que cuando yo era niña pensaba en casarme y tener hijos porque tú sabes que me encantan los niños, y eso es lo que no podrá ser-

-hay Milk como puedes decir eso!?-

-porque ningún hombre me interesa y yo no le intereso a ninguno?- dijo sarcástica

-jaj no me hagas reír, te conozco desde que éramos niñas y yo sé con seguridad que tú eres muy enamoradiza-

-eso fue hace tiempo y además tú sabes muy bien que aprendí a la mala que eso es malo- dijo con tristeza- ¡pero ya no soy así!- dijo decidida

-y se puede saber qué otra cosa te cambio así?-

-madurez-

-¿madurez? Jaja me estas tomando el pelo, tu aun eres la misma niña tierna e inocente que conozco, ¡no has cambiado nada!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-te juro que si entrara un tipo guapo y caballeroso por esa puerta te quedarías embobada por él, ¿o no?-

-jaj pues te juro que no porque madurado además de que yo aprendí a las malas que eso no sirve y es una estupidez-

-madurez ha?- dijo incrédula

- si-

-bueno que tal si hablamos de eso, ben siéntate- dijo señalando un banco- y hablemos de lo que pasó hace un año con ese tal Broly-

-lalalalala no te oigo- dijo Milk tapándose los oídos-

-bueno si no quieres hablar de eso está bien- se levantó y se fue hasta la puerta- pero no te enojes con cada tipo que te da un beso- y se marcho

-si lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo volteando sus ojos

De repente:

"bip, bip, bip"

-hay mi celular donde lo deje-empezó a buscar como loca dentro de su bolso

-¿hola?-

-hola, Milk, soy Bulma-

-hola Bulma que se te ofrece- pensando "de seguro me pedirá que la acompañe a otra fiesta"

- ya se acabaron las horas de clase cierto?-

-si ¿por?-

-sabes si Tarble sigue ahí? –

-si claro que esta aquí-

-que bien- dijo Bulma más calmada- es que Vegeta no podrá ir a recogerlo y su primo se ofreció a recogerlo…- la interrumpió

-¿primo? No sabía que Vegeta tenía un primo-

-sí, llego ayer con sus hermanos y como él dijo que no tenía nada que hacer iría por Tarble a la escuela-

-¿entonces para que me llamaste?-

-para que le digas a los guardias que lo dejen pasar, ya sabes que pueden ser muy rudos con los extraños-

-está bien se los diré pero ¿Cómo es el?-

-bueno es más alto que vegeta, tiene el cabello alborotado a los lados, ojos negros, cabello igual, musculoso… - Bulma pensaba en que más decir – y esta vestido con un GI naranja y por dentro una camiseta azul-

-ok, descuida ya mismo les diré a los guardias-

-gracias Milk-

- no hay por qu…- Bulma la corto

-oye a ver si te parece lindo he?- dijo con voz picarona

-¡ay Bulma pero como puedes decir eso!- contesto algo sonrojada

-por nada, solo creí que se llevarían bien, eso es todo. Bueno chao- colgó rápidamente

Suspiró- bueno iré a decirles a los guardias-

Mientras caminaba por los pacillos escucho la voz de un agitado Tarble

- ¡SEÑORITA MILK!-

-que pasa Tarble que tienes- dijo preocupada

-los guardias se están peleando con otro señor afuera-

- no te preocupes, ya voy para allá-empezó a correr- no quiero que te muevas de aquí-

-esta bien- dijo Tarble sentándose en el suelo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la puerta de la escuela se encontraban Nappa y Majin Boo (los guardias) impidiéndole el paso a un chico de cabello alborotado

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que NO puedes pasar-

-pues cuantas veces quiera calvito, pero YO voy a entrar quiera o no-

-¿a si?-

-si-

-¿a si?-

-si-

-pues fíjate que No te voy a dejar pasar de todos modos-

-¿y porque no me puede dejar pasar señor calvito?-pregunto como un niño asustado-

- pues por la seguridad de los niños, claro está y además son leyes-

-pero- se le ensancharon los ojos y puso cara de súplica- le prometo que no le are daño a nadie-

- si claro y como sé que no eres un roba chicos o algo así- dijo con una mirada fija hacia el muchacho-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- A Goku no le paraban de salirle las lágrimas de la risa- yo uno de esos JAJA, no se que sean pero suenan chistosos- Nappa se cayó al estilo anime- además solo vine por mi primo Tarble-

-si como no, ¡yo se mejor que nadie que solo vienen por el su hermano Vegeta y la señorita Bulma!, ¡además! ¡Como nunca te he visto eso me da más razones para desconfiar de ti!- Nappa ya estaba muy desesperado

- pues no tiene porque desconfiar de mí, porque yo…-fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

-señores, por favor hay niños aquí-

-señorita Milk, lo siento pero este tipo- dijo señalando a Goku-

-¡oye!- dijo goku

-se quiere infiltrar a la escuela sin permiso y usted sabe que no lo puedo dejar pasar-

-tranquilo Nappa todo esta bien el es el primo de Vegeta y vino a recoger a Tarble-

- ¡dios! Discúlpeme le juro que no lo sabía, pero le juro que no volverá a suceder- hizo una reverencia de disculpa-

-no hay problema, suele pasar- Milk le tocó ligeramente el hombro

Nappa se estremeció, se sentía en las nubes (Nappa ama en secreto a Milk)

-bueno tu deves ser Goku ¿vedad?-

-wow, eres increíble- dijo admirado

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¡porque con solo un toque hiciste que ese tipo pusiera cara de menso!-

- bueno, pasa casi siempre- se apeno un poco

- ¿enserio?- dijo sorprendido- ¿me enseñas tu técnica?-

-no es una técnica solo pasa-

-que increíble poder el tuyo- dijo en tono de sorpresa- bueno, hola soy Goku ¿y tú?- estiró la mano alegremente en forma de saludo, el cual Milk correspondió con gusto

Pero Milk no dijo nada se quedo embobada con tan solo ver a Goku, pensó que era lindo y gracioso

-¡WOOOW!-

- HE QUE… que pasa?- dijo Milk mientras algo asustada mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro

-¡no lo viste, yo también pude hacer eso que hiciste con el calvito!- puso cara como si hubiera hecho un gran logro – pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre-

- he, si soy Milk- se sonrojó un poco por lo de hace rato

-bueno entonces, mucho gusto Milk- dijo amable y alegre soltándose lentamente del agarre que tenían sus manos

- el gusto es mío Goku- dijo MUY formalmente- bienes por Tarble, verdad?-

-¡cierto! Casi se me olvida- puso su mano detrás de su nuca-

-entonces entremos, Tarble debe estar impaciente-

- si es cierto-

Y ambos entraron a la escuela


	2. Chapter 2 PELEAS DE NIÑOS

Al entrar vieron a un Tarble algo asustado cerca de la puerta.

-Tarble te dije que te quedaras adentro- dijo Milk algo enojada

-lo lamento Milk, pero quería ver que pasaba- contesto Tarble algo apenado, pero se volteo y al ver a Goku grito- ¡Goku viniste a recogerme!- lo abrazó tan fuerte como podían sus pequeñas manos

-Tarble como as crecido en todo este tiempo- correspondió el abrazo- no como Vegeta que sigue chato-

-jajajaja es cierto- dijo alegre Tarble y Milk también una pequeña carcajada para si misma

-bueno es hora de irnos ¿no te parece?-dijo Goku

-Sí, adiós señorita Milk- y fue directo a abrazarla-

-adiós Tarble espero verte mañana- dijo con dulzura

-no lo dude señorita, no lo dude-

-bueno adiós señorita Milk- dijo Goku

-adiós Goku fue un placer conocerte- dijo MUY amablemente- ah y saluda a Bulma y Vegeta de mi parte OK?-

-OK, nos vemos luego- y salió afuera con Tarble

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el auto se notaba que Goku estaba algo distraído

-oye Goku –

-mmmm?- dijo igual de distraído

-te gusta la señorita Milk verdad?-

-¿¡que!? Pero que cosas dices- se sonrojó levemente

-pues porque has estado pensativo todo el camino y yo creo que estas pensando en ella-

-y porque crees que pienso en ella?-

-pues porque Vegeta pone la misma cara de borrego atropellado cuando piensa en Bulma- a Goku le salió una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-pues fíjate que no- dijo algo enfadado

-entonces en que piensas?-

-en nada que te importe-

-entonces si es en la señorita Milk – dijo en tono burlón

-¡ya te dije que NO!-

-"orales ya se enojo y tiene cara de pirata boracho jeje entonces si está pensando en Milk, jaja lo sabía"- pensó Tarble- pues yo creo que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que NO!-

Así empezó una pelea de regreso a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el departamento de Milk:

Ella almorzaba tranquilamente hasta que: (Bip,Bip,Bip) el celular

-hola- dijo Milk

-Hola Milk-

-hola Bulma y ahora para que me necesitas-

-Milk pero que cosas dices, que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga sin que ella piense que quiero algo de ella?-

-ya, no es para tanto ¿para que me llamaste?-

- pues para nada, solo quería saber si quisieras venir a mi casa está noche porque aré una fiesta –

"ya me lo suponía"-¿si?, y con quienes-dijo desanimada

-Bueno en general- tomo aire y empezó- yo, Vegeta, Ten, Picollo, Ulong, Angela, A18, A17, A16, Majin Boo, Shin, Nappa, Mariana, Lunch y –tomo aire- y Goku

-wow son todos nuestros amigos-

-si y sin contar a Raditz y Turles-

-y esos quiénes son?-

-cierto! No te hable de ellos verdad?-

-pues no me suenan-

-pues los dos son los hermanos de Goku y primos de Vegeta-

-wow tampoco lo sabía –

-sí y deberías ver a Turles, es igualito a Goku pero es todo lo contrario con respecto a la actitud-

-bien lo veré cuando vaya- tenía un tono de malagana- pero no crees que ya son muchos y además como yo no soy muy fiestera estaría de sobra-

-no digas tonterías, además si tu no vas Goku no va-

-y porque lo dices- respondió algo nerviosa y confundida pero a la vez ¿feliz?

-porque el me dijo exactamente lo mismo, entonces lo convencí diciéndole que no estaría solo, que llevaría a una amiga y esa "amiga" eres tu, además como ambos son retraídos en las fiestas estarían hablando y conociéndose cómodamente-cambio de tono de regaño a tono de súplica- que dices ¿iras? –

-bueno yo?- dijo indecisa

-antes de que contestes- tomo aire y empezó- esta fiesta será una de las únicas a las que seguro irán todos nuestros amigos de infancia y también tómalo como una fiesta de bienvenida para Goku y sus hermanos y también si no vas dejaras que el pobre de Goku sea el bicho raro de la fiesta-

-bueno yo?-

-y además aunque no me puedas ver estoy de rodillas en este momento rogándote y si no vas no considero mas mi mejor amiga y-

-¡ESTA BIEN!- dijo fastidiada

-yuju eres una buena amiga, la mejor amiga, no tienes comparación eres-

-¡YA! Tranquila toma un poco de aire- se escuchó un suspiro de la otra línea- bueno y a qué hora es la fiesta? –

- a las 8 y no te preocupes yo iré a recogerte-

- gracias ahí estaré-

-gracias súper amiga, adiós te veo esta noche-

-adiós Bulma- colgó y volvió a comer con calma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar la noche cada uno se preparaba en su respectivo cuarto.

Cuarto de Bulma:

Bulma se estaba terminando de pintar los labios.

Ella iría con un vestido rojo intenso, con corte en V algo corto que llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, zapatillas color carmín de taco alto, unos brazaletes y aretes color oro y el pelo suelto

Cuarto de Vegeta:

Vegeta se estaba terminando de peinar.

El iría con un buzo color negro, una camisa blanca, con los 2 botones cerca del cuello desabotonado y su corbata negra suelta al cuello y con zapatillas negras.

Cuarto de Goku:

Apenas se estaba terminando de poner los zapatos.

El iría con una polera negra, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis completamente negros

-ay no quiero ir- susurro- solo quería descansar tranquilo hoy-dijo de mala gana- además de que hoy me comporte muy extraño, después de esa discusión con el pequeño Tarble se me retorcía el estomago y sentía un cosquilleo en la garganta- suspiro- bueno debo estar enfermo-

Cuarto de Milk:

Milk ya terminaba de perfumarse y cepillarse el cabello.

Ella iría con un vestido morado intenso hasta la rodilla unas sandalias negras algo altas con una cadena de oro en su cuello, unos brazaletes color plata y su cabello suelto con una pequeña traba con brillos al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-oh vaya ya son las 8:02 y Bulma no viene- dijo alegre- bueno ¡parece que no vendrá y no iré a esa fiesta!- dijo mas alegre

Pero:

Ting tong (su timbre)

Milk fue a abrir la puerta.

-Milk que bien te vez- dijo Bulma algo sorprendida

-gracias Bulma- dijo con desilusión- tu también te vez muy bien-

-gracias, pero ya vámonos ¿no?-

-si-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-nada-

- no quieres ir ¿verdad?-

-suspiro- no la verdad no-

-porque no-

-no me siento de ánimos, además recuerdas lo que sucedió en la última fiesta en tu casa-

-claro que lo recuerdo-

-ese imbécil-

-bueno no pienses en eso ahora, además ¿recuerdas lo que dije por teléfono?-

-si lo recuerdo pero-

-hazlo por mi ¿si?- dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito

-suspiro- esta bien-

-yupi- dio un brinco- tranquila todo saldrá bien- y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

Se subieron al auto de Bulma directo a la capsule corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la capsule corp.:

-bueno, ¿lista?-

-si eso creo-

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-

-pero y si-la interrumpió la voz masculina de Vegeta

-¡hey chicas van a entrar o que!-

-si ya vamos cariño-dijo Bulma jalando del brazo a Milk

Las muchachas entraron.

-Milk- la llamo Bulma- ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos-

-pero Bulma si a el ya lo conozco, es Goku-

-verdad que se parecen?, pero el no es Goku el es su hermano gemelo Turles-

-wow si que se parecen y demasiado- Milk si que se sorprendió- y el otro de pelo largo?-

-el es el hermano mayor de los dos, su nombre es Raditz, pero bueno que asemos aquí mejor te los presento de una buena vez- la agarro del brazo y se la llevo

-hola chicos ella es mi amiga Milk-

-hola señorita Milk un placer conocerla-dijo Raditz besándole la mano

-gracias el placer es todo mío- dijo Milk algo timida

-hola soy Turles un placer- dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimientos

-hola el placer es mío-dijo aun mas nerviosa

La noche paso muy lentamente para Milk que se re aburría.

-vamos Milk bailemos-le dijo Bulma

-no gracias-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Bulma suspiro-como quieras-

-hola- alguien se acerco a Milk- Milk ¿verdad?-

-si y tu eres Goku ¿verdad?-

-así es-

-bueno-Milk se sentía incomoda-y ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Vegeta me dijo que me viniera a sentar aquí si no quería bailar y tu?-

- algo parecido Bulma me dijo que me quedaría sentada si no bailaba-

-bueno pues ¿me puedo sentar?-

-claro-

Silencio incomodo.

-oye-

-mmm?- dijo Milk

-por que Nappa me da esa mirada de acecino desde que estoy aquí?-

-no lo se, creo que es su mirada natural-

-si se nota por esas arugas-

-jaj es cierto-

-¡ME ABURRO!-

-yo igual-

-ni siquiera quería asistir –

-yo igual, Bulma me obligo-

-pues a mi me obligo Vegeta- dijo Goku haciendo un puchero

-¿enserio?- dijo sorprendida

-si, me dijo que si no asistía no me hablaría mas y me trataría como un completo desconocido-

-mmmm que curioso porque a mi Bulma me dijo que ya no sería su amiga si no venia-

-bueno eso prueba otra vez que ellos son la pareja ideal-

-es cierto-Milk soltó una pequeña risita-

-jeje te vez bien así-

-así como-

-cuando te ríes-

-¿enserio? Pues gracias- se sonrojó

-oye se que suena raro pero ¿quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?-

-claro-

-genial- dijo Goku levantándose de la silla- pero que jugamos-

-¡ya se! ¿te gusta competir?-

-¡pero claro!-

-y ¿eres bueno bailando?-

-si yo creo ¿Por qué?-

-que tal si jugamos just dance 3-

-suena bien-

-genial, pero te advierto que no soy una contrincante fácil-

-bueno, adoro los retos-

-entonces que esperas-

- a que te levantes y vayamos-

-ho claro jeje- dijo algo avergonzada levantándose y entrando con Goku

-crees que se estén entendiendo?-

-no te preocupes Bulma, Kakaroto y Milk se entenderán, no olvides que ellos son como 2 niños, se llevaran bien-

-eso espero-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-JAJAJA esos son tus pasos, no me hagas reír-

-no se vale Milk me empujaste con tu cadera en el último paso- dijo con puchero

-no seas nena e intenta bailar mejor-

-está bien-

Hablando, riendo, bailando y conociéndose pasaron la noche

-jaja! Te gane-

-hiciste todo el tiempo trampa me empujabas y me hacías desvariar –

-no llores como niño y supéralo como hombre-

-UF bueno, te felicito- le dijo estirándole la mano en "son de paz"-

-gracias – le dio la mano- ¡AY!-Goku intento hacerla caer mientras decía:

-jajajaja eso te pasa por tramposa-

-¡OYE no seas así!- intento sostenerse de algo y ese algo fue la camisa de Goku-

-¡Oye suelta ay!-

-TOC-Milk cayó al suelo u Goku sobre ella -

-jajajaja eso te pasa por vengativo-

-si, bueno- dijo nerviosos rascándose la mejilla

-oye Goku-

-si dime-

-te puedes bajar de mi?-

-he, si perdón- se levanto algo nervioso sentándose alado de Milk

-oye, lo lamento-

-lamentar que-

-lamento haberte hecho trampa mientras bailábamos-

-jej pues no hay problema, más bien yo lamento haberte hecho caer-

-bueno eso también-

Luego ambos se rieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente a los labios del otro

PENSAMIENTOS DE GOKU:

Porque estoy haciendo esto, aunque se ve linda y tiene unos ojos hermosos y negros y brillantes y huele muy bien y le gustan los videojuegos y bailar y…

PENSAMIENTOS DE MILK:

Porque me estoy acercando a el, aunque es lindo, tan inocente, se ve muy bien con ese cabello alborotado y negro y si que sabe bailar es agraciado, chistoso y adorable y…-

Sus labios ya se encontraban a un centímetro

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ JEJE

GRACIAS POR LEER

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS :D

SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO LOBO STEVE


	3. Chapter 3 POR UN BESO

Sus labios se rozaban, sentían la respiración del otro a milímetros y luego solo se dejaron llevar.

Cuando se besaron sintieron fuego en sus interiores. Goku la tomo delicadamente de los hombros y la acerco mas a el.

"que está haciendo, porque me esta acercando mas a él!?"- pensó Milk muy sorprendida

"que raro pero si a mi no me gustan los besos, porque son muy raros, pero este no esta tan mal es dulce y suave y nada brusco, creo que me me gusta- pensó Goku muy confuso

La acerco mas a el mientras hacía mas profundo su beso, mientras sentía las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Milk rondando su espalda mientras el hacia los mismo.

De repente Milk abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo empujo de la nada.

-¡estas loco! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo asi?!-

-¿Qué?-dijo muy confundido

-¡no te hagas el tonto!- a Milk por alguna razón se le tornaron los ojos llorosos-

-¡pero yo que hice!- Goku se encontraba enojado y ¿triste?

-¡me besaste!- se sentía muy enojada, avergonzada y triste

-¡pero me lo correspondiste!- hiso un puchero muy enojado

-¡¿pero?!- suspiro con mucha rabia dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡que tienes!-la agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera

-porque te lo diría si se que tu como otros hombres no lo entendería- se soltó de su agarre y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo muy fuerte

-pero yo soy diferente-dijo en susurro y casi en estado de shock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Milk iba corriendo por los pasillos recordando lo sucedido, no con Goku sino con un hombre que a ella con tan solo recordarlo le producía un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

-¡Milk que paso!- dijo Bulma muy preocupada por su amiga

-nada es solo que ya me quiero ir de aquí- dijo disimulando sus lagrimas

-espera no te vayas- Bulma la agarro del brazo

-Bulma ya tengo que irme, tengo trabajo mañana- dijo más calmada

-no, tu no te iras, no hasta que me digas que paso-

-no me molestes- se soltó del agarre- te lo diré después- y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Bulma desconcertada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

-oye kakaroto que hiciste ahora- dijo Vegeta mientras entraba en la habitación

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo sin ánimos con una voz apagada

-jaj no me hagas reír, yo vi claramente como Milk salía llorando de aquí, algo le debiste haber echo

-no molestes- dijo Goku arrojando una almohada a la cara de Vegeta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Milk iba corriendo por la capsule corp. Para salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-sabía que si venia ocurriría algo malo para mi- dijo entre sollozos sentándose en un rincón a llorar

-algo malo? como que-

Milk se giro y pudo ver la figura de un hombre

-¿Goku?- dijo Milk algo indecisa y sorprendida

-pues no-

-¿quién eres?-

-creo que Bulma nos presentó antes ¿o no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-vamos Kakaroto dime de una buena vez que paso, por algo somos-trago saliva- familia-

-lose, pero- suspiro – no estoy de mucho humor ahora así que me harías el favor de largarte-dijo de la mejor manera posible e intentando sonar normal

-un momento jaj conozco ese tono de voz- dijo pegándole con el codo

-de que hablas- dijo extrañado y algo nervioso

-no bromees con migo Kakaroto- se le formo una sonrisa de lado- ¿estas enamorándote?-

-¡ ¿Qué?! Bueno yo- se puso muy nervioso

-sabía que te caería bien, pero no que enamorarías… tan pronto-

-espera ¿lo tenías planeado?- se molestó un poco

-bueno yo no lo planee, más bien yo diría que la que planeo todo fue Bulma-

FLASH BACK

-HOYE Bulma no olvides que hoy van a llegar Kaka… digo Goku y sus hermanos-

-si ya lo se-

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-

- bueno tengo una idea- dijo en susurro pero Vegeta la escucho

-¿una idea? ¿Idea sobre qué?-

-bueno, tu dijiste que Goku es muy infantil ¿verdad?-

- si, ¿y eso?-

-y verdad que Milk le encantan los niños y que no sale con nadie por el simple hecho de ser "muy maduro" o por la excusa de su problemita de hace un año-

-¡ve al punto mujer!-

-bueno yo la verdad pienso que ellos dos se verían muy bien como pareja y pensaba en "juntarlos" –pues Kakaroto no es fácil de" enamorar" si a eso te refieres- soltó una gran carcajada-en efecto el nunca se ha enamorado, lo considera raro, poco común y asqueroso, y también le dan asco los besos-

-bueno, Milk es casi igual de infantil así que yo pienso que…-

-piensa lo que quieras, pero yo se Kakaroto no hace caso a esas cosas-

-pues vale la pena intentarlo-

-como quieras-

-me ayudaras verdad?-

-¡pero porque yo mujer!-

-promételo o llorare como no tienes idea- dijo Bulma con los ojos ya llorosos

-esta bien- dijo de mala gana

-yupi por eso te amo Vegeta- y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y eso fue todo- suspiró y se puso cerio-

-¡lo planearon desde el principio!-

-que no es para tanto-

-¡no es para tanto! ¡No es para tanto!- lo agarro de su camisa y lo levanto en el aire

-jajaja cálmate Kakaroto- y lo soltó con brusquedad hacia el suelo

-me acabas de arruinar la vida- se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza entre las piernas

-Kakaroto me das lastima- abrió la puerta y se fue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Turles?-

-aja, que le ocurre señorita-dijo agachándose a su altura

-nada que te importe-se levantó –

-bueno, sí que te pusieras así lo causo mi hermano perdónalo él es… es… bueno… es… infantil-

-si, lo sé pero, no es por el-

-¿entonces? Si no es por el inmaduro de mi hermano por quién?-

-por nadie que te importe- se comenzó a alejar ya mas tranquila

-bueno pues, la verdad si me importa-

-¿y por qué?- se detuvo

-pues porque como soy el gemelo de mi hermano, puedo sentir maso o menos lo que él siente-

-¿y te importan los sentimientos de la gente?-

-no te contestare a eso, pero solo te diré que ahora mismo mi hermano siente un terrible malestar en el pecho- dijo con voz fría y se empezó a alejar de Milk

-¿dolor?-susurró Milk por lo bajo mientras intentaba calmarse e ir a casa de una buena vez

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku se levantó y se fue a caminar por la casa de Bulma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin darse cuenta Milk había llegado a los jardines de la casa de Bulma, se volvió a sentir mal y comenzó a sollozar.

-hay alguien ahí- se escuchó una voz masculina cerca-¿Milk?

-¿Goku?- y se echó acorrer

-¡Milk espera un momento!- y logro correr lo suficiente para agarrarla del brazo

-¡que quieres!-

-bueno ¿yo?-

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ JEJE

si recibo por lo menos 3 comentarios mas publicare el siguiente cap de inmediato :D

GRACIAS POR LEER

DESDE AQUÍ TODO SERA MAS EMOCIONANTE

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS DE VERDAD :D

SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO LOBO STEVE

BESOS O3O


	4. Chapter 4 TIENES QUE HABLARLO

-¿bueno yo?- suspiro- quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato y creo que esa es la razón por la que te molestaste verdad?- dijo con una voz medio quebrada

-ella suspiro y se sentó en el suelo- no es por eso descuida-

-pero por que te saliste asi?-

-es… es… es solo un pequeño problema- dijo medio llorosa

-qué clase de problema- dijo con tono inocente

-uno que de seguro no entenderías- Goku se sentó a su lado mirándola a los ojos

-¿Por qué crees que no lo entendería?-

-porque es muy complicado de entender incluso para mi-

-vamos solo cuéntamelo y intentare entender así yo lo hacía en la escuela- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-pues yo creo que ahora ya no importa- se levanto- además te pediría que olvidaras eso del beso- le dedico una sonrisa también

-¿pues?-

-¡prométemelo!-

-está bien, pero solo con una condición-

-¿Qué tipo de condición?-

-pues, me olvido de lo de hace rato si solo quedamos como amigos- le estiro la mano para serrar el trato- trato?-

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?-

-pues eres graciosa, te gustan los videojuegos además de que eres un de las pocas personas que e conocido que de verdad entiende mi "inocente" estilo del humor- dijo como si nada

-¿de verdad?- sintió que se empezaba a sonrojar muy lentamente

-¡pues claro!- puso una gran sonrisa- yo nunca miento-

-supongo que sí-

-entonces serás mi amiga?-

-si, empecemos de cero-

-de acuerdo, entonces, hola soy Goku y tú?-

-dio una pequeña carcajada- y yo soy Milk mucho gusto Goku- ambos se dieron la mano

-el gusto es mío señorita Milk y dígame ¿le gustan los videojuegos?-

-ya Goku- lo empujo levemente- tampoco actúes como si no me conocieras del todo-

-pero tú dijiste de cero-

- soltó otra carcajada- no tonto solo que olvidaras lo del beso eso es todo-

-pues me lo hubieras dicho-

-no bromees-

Ambos dieron carcajadas por buen tiempo

-bueno será mejor que entremos-

-si tienes razón-

-ya se ¡carreras!- dijo Goku echándose a correr

-¡eso no es justo Goku!- y Milk lo siguió

Los dos corrían por los pasillos de la capsule corp. Milk seguía en segundo lugar mientras Goku seguía en primero.

-¡vamos Milk apúrate!-

-¡no se vale te adelantaste demasiado!-

-¡no seas nenita y supéralo como mujer!-

-¡oye ese es mi dialogo!- Milk empezó a correr más rápido -¡ya te las veras cuando te atrape!-

-¿¡que!?-Milk iba a toda velocidad- ¡no! ¡ayayayayayay!-

Milk dio un pequeño brinco y logro abalanzarse sobre Goku

-¡auch!-

-jaja, eso te pasa por irritarme, jajaja-

-jaja perdón jaja pero te vez bien cuando te enojas-

-no andes con delicadeces y vámonos- Milk se levanto y le dio la mano a Goku para que se levantara el también-

-gracias- se levanto- pero esta vez mejor vámonos sin correr porque creo que me dañe la retaguardia cuando me caí – dijo sobándose en el sector-

-jeje lo ciento-

-jeje no hay problema-

-bueno vámonos-

-si-

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, un silencio que se empezó a poner incomodo para ambos.

-te puedo preguntar algo-

-si-

-¿te han hablado mal de mi?- dijo Goku algo nervioso

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues porque siempre han dicho que soy como un niño nada maduro y que tomo todo a la ligera-

-pues es cierto-

-¿lo crees?-

- si, pero eso no es algo que te debería afectar-

-lo se pero…-

-¿pero?-

-ha beses por esos comentarios me siento inútil para algunas cosas-

-no creo que te tendrías que apenar de eso, eso te hace adorable- hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo que había dicho

-¿adorable?-

-pues eso creo ¿no?- se puso algo nerviosa

-no lo se, nadie me había dicho que soy adorable-

Milk intento salvarse de la situación- pues como amiga tuya creo que eres adorable, o eso esta mal?-

-no, la verdad creo que me gusta- le dedico una inocente sonrisa

-que bueno- le dijo mientras ella se decía para sus adentros "torpe, torpe, torpe"

Cuando llegaron al centro de la fiesta todos estaban sorprendidos de que ellos dos llegaran juntos

-Milk me acompañas un momento- Bulma la jalo del brazo

-que pasa Bulma-

-¡como que que pasa! Si hace rato estabas llorando después de estar jugando niñerías con Goku-

-yo no creo que eso haya sido una niñería-

-jugar just dance 3 es juego de niños-

-no loes-

-si loes-

-no loes-

-si loes-

-que no-

-no peleemos por eso ahora parecemos dos niñas-

-si es cierto- se apeno

-pero bueno, es obvio que a ti y a Goku es imposible quitarles lo infantil-

-yo no soy infantil- dijo haciendo un puchero que Bulma ignoro por completo

-sabia que se llevarían bien- la golpeo con el codo levemente- espero que se vuelvan mejores amigos-

-no me molestes- dijo con fastidio

-pero si yo no hice nada, no se porque te portas así-

-no importa-

-bueno cambiemos de tema, como te fue con Goku-

-pues bailamos…-

-no me lo digas, te beso y tu tuviste tu típico ataque histérico-

-¡no eso no fue lo que paso!- se sonrojo

-no me digas que no, porque yo conozco esa cara que pusiste cuando te encontré llorando-

-y si te dijera que si ¡que!-

-pues nada- puso una cara de alegría- solo que sería la persona mas feliz del mundo- dijo abrazando a su amiga

-¿y porque?-

-pues por nada- giró los ojos

-¿Bulma?- dijo con voz de enfado

-esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré pero deja de poner esa cara tan enojona-

Bulma le conto su inocente plan con Vegeta.

-¡que!- dijo enojada

-tranquila no es para tanto-

-por eso me enviaste con el-

-pues yo no planeaba que jugaran videojuegos pero creo que eso igual sirve-

-¡pero que es lo que te pasa!- se enfado aun mas- ¡si yo salgo con alguien es porque quiero no porque mi amiga lo planeo todo a escondidas! ¡Además! ¿Por qué?- cambio su tono por uno de tristeza-

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué me juntaste con un muchacho sabiendo que siempre me pongo histérica desde ese incidente?- sus ojos se le estaban poniendo llorosos

-Milk tienes que olvidarte de ese tipo- suspiro ya que Milk empezó a llorar y se fue a abrazarla- se que te izo daño pero tienes que olvidarlo-

-es que es difícil- dijo entre sollozos- es difícil olvidar a un tipo que te ha hecho tanto daño-

-tranquila, que tal se vienes mañana y lo hablamos-

-si está bien- se seco las lagrimas- creo que ya me voy-

-esta bien, cuídate y descansa- la abrazo- te veo mañana-

-adiós Bulma-

Milk se despidió de todos y se marcho a su casa a descansar un poco.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y SI PUEDEN ENVÍENME SUS COMENTARIOS

GRACIAS POR LEER

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE

BESOS O3O


	5. Chapter 5 UN PROBLEMA DEL PASADO

A la mañana siguiente Milk se levanto de buen humor.

Se dirigió a la escuela. Dio sus clases con normalidad hasta que toco el timbre

(trin, trin, trin)

-bueno niños, los veo mañana-

-adiós señorita Milk- dijeron todos en unisonó, después se fueron corriendo del aula, menos el pequeño Yamcha que se quedo afuera del aula a esperar a alguien.

"bip, bip, bip"

-hola?- contesto Milk

-hola Milk ¿vendrás a almorzar a mi casa verdad?-

-hola Bulma, si claro que iré, solo déjame coger un taxi y ya voy para allá-dijo alegre

-no es necesario-

-¿Qué? Quieres que vaya caminando hasta tu casa?-

-¡claro que no!-

-entonces?-

-es que Goku irá hoy a recoger a Tarble y le dije que de paso trajera a ti también, no hay problema ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no, esperare a Goku-

-ok, entonces te veo en un rato, chao-

-chao- y colgó

Milk guardo su celular en su bolso y se dirigía afuera para esperar a Goku cuamdo:

-¡quién es Goku!-dijo una voz aguda

-¿Yamcha?- se agacho a su altura- ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- dijo con una voz adorable

-¡quién es Goku señorita!- dijo en tono de celos

-jeje y para que quieres saber pequeño Yamcha?-

-¿¡y porque no tengo derecho a saberlo!?-

-jeje está bien, el es mi amigo ¿contento?-

-eso creo- dijo haciendo puchero

-y porque querías saberlo-

-pues… porque… porque… ¡la amo!-dijo gritando a los 4 vientos

-que, jeje sabes Yamcha, eres muy pequeño para hablar de eso no lo crees?-

-pero… pero… es cierto señorita-

-Yamcha soy mucho mayor que tu- dijo con una voz dulce

-pero… pero… ¡creceré!-

Le dedico una sonrisa mientras le sacudía el cabello- encuentra a alguien de tu edad, eres tierno y adorable, de seguro una niña bonita se fijara en ti- se levanto y empezó a caminar

-¡no me importa, yo seguiré queriéndola señorita!- dijo con voz decidida levantando su brazo al aire

-"pero que niño mas tierno"-pensó Milk mientras se iba a encontrar con Tarble y Goku para irse a la corporación capsula

-señorita Milk- dijo Tarble corriendo hacia ella- ¿ya nos vamos?-

-pues si ya llego Goku yo creo que si-

-pues si… ya llego… y la estamos esperando- dijo agitado

-pues ya vámonos- dijo jalándolo levemente de la mano

-si-

Al llegar ahí estaba Goku esperando pacientemente al pequeño y a la señorita.

-¡Milk, hola!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-hola Goku-le dijo de la misma forma

-bueno ya vámonos que tengo hambre-dijo Goku

-y yo también-dijo Tarble

-entonces vámonos mis pequeños hambrientos- por un momento Milk se sintió como si tuviera su propia familia

Al llegar todos almorzaron, charlaron y rieron.

-Milk que bueno que viniste- dijo Goku muy feliz

-gracias-dijo de la misma forma

-bueno Milk- Bulma la llamo nerviosa

-si bulma?- se le acerco

-ya quieres hablar de eso?- dijo dudosa

-¡no!- dijo enojada

-por favor? Si no lo hablas no se te pasra-

-¡no, no, no y no!-

-chicas? Todo bien?- dijo Goku

-¡no! ¡no lo esta!- Milk empujo a Goku para que le diera campo y salió corriendo

-¡milk!- Goku salió tras ella

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk se encontraba sentada en un rincón sollozando

-milk ¿Qué paso?-

-nada, solo… déjame sola-

-no, quiero que hablemos de eso- dijo decidido

-¿enserio quieres escuchar?-

-si- asintió con la cabeza

Suspiro con pesades-bueno pues… yo… yo tenia 25… era primavera….- lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, Goku se sentó en a su lado para escuchar cada palabra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era un día hermoso perfecto, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban todas las flores estaban floreciendo. Si, era un día perfecto para una boda.

En una habitación cercana una muchacha de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos iguales, colocándose un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo y en cada canto del vestido pequeños brillos con un velo de seda y unos guantes blancos que le llegaban casi hasta el codo.

-bueno, llego el gran día- dijo la novia mirándose al espejo

-Milk- se abrió la puerta-¡wow te vez hermosa!- dijo su amiga de cabello azul

-gracias Bulma- le dedico una sonrisa

-su amiga suspiro- segura que sabes lo que haces?-

-claro, si no porque me casaria-

-pues…-

-además, el y yo ya hemos salido por 2 años-

-pero…-

-además de que es nuestro amigo de infancia-

-pero…-

-y yo… pues yo… lo amo- dijo dudosa y algo apenada

-pero… Milk no te das cuenta de que él ha cambiado desde que volvió de la escuela militar-

-pero aun así lo quiero- suspiro- además de que el fue el único hombre que me ha dicho que me ama de verdad-

-Bulma suspiro- solo espero que sepas lo que haces-

-créeme que lo se-

-se dedicaron una sonrisa- bueno querida novia vamos al altar- le dijo su amiga algo triste

-no deberías sentirte así- le agarro la mano- se feliz por mi- dijo con el mismo tono triste

-es que es difícil, aun tengo un mal presentimiento-

-no te preocupes el no me haría nada malo-

-¿segura?-

-¡Bulma!-

-lo se, lo se, discúlpame-

Sonaron las campanas

-bueno- suspiro- será mejor que nos vayamos-

-espero que este sea el día especial que siempre soñaste de niña Milk-

-créeme que lo será, no lo dudo en ningún momento- sonrió levemente

Las dos amigas se fueron a la iglesia donde estaban todos sus amigos y los padres de Milk.

-sabes, a tus padres tampoco les cae bien Broly desde que volvió-

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo Milk de mala gana

Los invitados esperaban pacientemente a el novio, Milk se estaba preocupando

-que raro, el suele ser muy puntual- le dijo Bulma algo enojada

-te dije que se ha estado portando muy raro últimamente-

-suspiro- de seguro ya vendrá-

Pasaron unas horas, todos se encontraban impacientes, en especial Milk. El clima se empezó a tornar nublado.

-creo que pronto empezara a llover- dijo picolo mirando al cielo

-¡yo ya quiero comer!- dijo majin boo muy molesto

De repente apareció Vegeta corriendo con una nota en la mano.

-¡Milk! ¡Milk!-

-que pasa- Milk se volteo

-encontré esta nota- le entrego el papel en su mano

Milk la leyó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Milk!-Bulma intento detenerla- que decía la nota?-

-léela tu- le enseño el papel

Papel:

Milk, de veras creo que cometí un serio error al pedirte matrimonio, la verdad es que yo no quiero estar atado a nada ni a nadie, soy y siempre seré alguien libre, la verdad adore las noches que pase contigo, pero tu no eres la chica de mis sueños

Eres posesiva y obsesiva con cualquier persona la verdad no entiendo como alguien como tu puede tener amigos así.

Déjalo así ya que de seguro cuando leas esto ya no me encontraras.

Fin del papel.

-o dios mío -susurro- ¡Milk!-Bulma corrió en su auxilio

Milk se encontraba en el suelo húmedo llorando sin consuelo.

-¡milk!-

-¡vete! ¡no quiero hablar con nadie!-

-Milk- susurro-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-unos días después me entere de que estaba embarazada-

-Milk-susurro Goku intentando abrazarla

-y después lo perdí-empezó a llorar sin consuelo

Goku la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho

Milk separo un poco el abrazo

-te entenderé si no quieres hablarme después de esto- dijo entre sollosos

-pero como crees que yo aria algo así- dijo sorprendido

-¿no dejaras de hablarme?- lo miro a los ojos

-claro que no, eres mi amiga y de cierta forma eres la mejor amiga que he tenido-

-¿enserio?-

-enserio- la abrazo mas fuerte a lo cual Milk correspondió

-gracias-dijo en susurro- eres el mejor amigo del mundo- lo abrazo con mas fuerza

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ESTE ES MI CAPI FAVORITO ^^

GRACIAS POR LEER

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE

BESOS O3O


	6. Chapter 6 CHARLA DE TRAS DE LA PARED

Se quedaron estáticos con ese consolante y largo abrazo

Milk se apoyaba en el pecho de Goku mientras el le acariciaba el cabello con suma delicadeza.

-Goku- susurro mientras se apartaba un poco para verlo a los ojos

-mmmm?-

-gracias- le dedico una sonrisa y se volvió a apoyar en su pecho- gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo-

-de… de nada- se volvió a acomodar a su lado

Paso un buen rato hasta que Milk se movió un poco.

-creo que es hora de irme- dijo Milk

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le dijo en su oído

-por que pronto se ara de noche- dijo mirando al atardecer – debo irme- se levantó lentamente

-¿qui… qui… quieres que te lleve?- dijo Goku parándose también

–No prefiero caminar, además la tarde se ve hermosa- dijo señalando al cielo para que Goku lo viera

-si, es cierto, se ve hermosa- suspiro y dijo en tono bajo- igual que tu-

-¿Qué?-

-eh… bueno… yo…- se puso nervioso

-le dedico una tierna sonrisa- no te preocupes, la verdad… me sentí alagada-

-¿enserio?-dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

-si, supongo que puedes… que puedes decirme cosas así cuando quieras- dijo sorprendida por lo que dijo

-de… de veras?-

-si… después de todo somos amigos ¿no?-

-se puso algo triste y con la voz apagada- sí, solo amigos-

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no… no… claro que no-

-¿me… me… me acompañas?-

-¿Cómo?-

-que se me quieres acompañar-

-hablas de ¿caminar juntos?- dijo alegre y nervioso

-claro, porque no- dijo algo nerviosa

-si claro-

-entonces?, nos vamos?-

-si solo… déjame ir por mi chaqueta-

Goku salió corriendo por su chaqueta

Cuando volvió encontró a Milk en la sala hablando con Bulma y se puso detrás de la pared para escuchar "un poco"

-y bien Milk, ya te arreglaste con Goku?-

-¿¡que!? ¿¡pero Bulma como puedes decir esas cosas!?-

-pues yo pienso que se ven bien juntos-

Se sonrojó

-y además Turles y Raditz me dijeron que le gustas a Goku-

-malditos chismosos- susurró Goku del otro lado de la pared

-Bulma no creo que ellos hayan dicho eso- seguía muy sonrojada

-y porque no?-

-pues porque Goku y yo solo somos amigos-

-por favor Milk- dijo desilusionada- el es el chico de tus sueños-

-y como sabes que el es el chico de mis sueños?-dijo algo molesta, Goku al escuchar ese tono se puso algo triste

-pues… porque se ve bien juntos… los dos se ríen de cosa que solo ustedes entienden… siempre tienes de que hablar con el… a veces pienso que él es tu confidente en algunas cosas-

-¿a si?- dijo con ironía- ¿y por qué lo dices?-

-pues porque con el tuviste mas valor de hablar de lo de hace un año que con migo- dijo algo celosa

-¿Bulma estas celosa?-

-no… es solo que… no me esperaba que le contaras a un chico que según tu apenas conoce ese problema-

-lo se… hasta yo me sorprendí… pero…- se detuvo a pensar un rato- es… es como… si ya lo conociera de antes-

-¡me lo suponía!-

-¿suponer que?-

-que tu y el ya se conocían-

-¡claro que no! Eso creo- dijo eso ultimo en susurro

-a que te refieres-

-no lo sé… pero… ya lo vi antes... estoy segura –

-pero ¿de dónde?-

- no lo se… pero creo que fue cuando yo era niña-

Detrás de la pared Goku lo escucho todo y dijo en susurro –ahora recuerdo- se sorprendió al recordar que conocía a Milk de antes y se puso algo nervioso pero feliz al recordar aquello.

-y que piensas hacer para recordar?-

-dio una sonrisa- no creo que eso importe ahora-

-¿pero por que?-

-no creo que sea necesario recordarlo-

-pero…-

-tranquila, no creo que haya sido nada importante-

Del otro lado Goku se sentía algo tiste de que Milk no recordara aquello- creo que no le importa, si no se acordaría-

-y si fue algo… no lo se… importante pero no te acuerdas porque un trauma lo suprimió?-

-tal vez… pero no creo que importe… tanto-

-pero?-

-nos vamos Milk?- dijo Goku apareciendo de la nada

-eh? Si claro- de dedico una sonrisa- adiós Bulma- la abrazó

-adiós Milk-

-adiós Bulma-

-adiós Goku, diviértanse-

Ambos salieron a la puerta y se fueron.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

jeje ALGO CORTO LOSE PERO PARA MI ESTA BIEN ASÍ (POR QUE LES DEJE CON INTRIGA) ESO CREO

GRACIAS POR LEER

ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LOS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE

BESOS O3O

BESOS O3O


	7. Chapter 7 UNA TARDE MARAVILLOSA

HOOOOLAAAA QUE TAL SOY LOBO STEVE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI JEJE

SALUDOS

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-y… por donde quieres ir- pregunto Goku intentando olvidar la conversación de Milk y Bulma

-pues… no lose todo depende de ti- le dedico una sonrisa

-ok, no digas que no te lo advertí pero si vienes con migo te divertirás en demasía-

-soltó una risita-ok, vamos a divertirnos entonces-

-de acuerdo-

-y a dónde iremos?-

-jeje descuida ya lo sabrás- dijo jalándola levemente de la mano.

Sin darse cuenta los dos entrelazaron sus manos como dos novios, caminaron un par de cuadras, hablando riendo y jugando pero con sus manos aun en esa posición.

-es aquí- dijo Goku parando frente de un gran centro comercial

-woooow se ve genial- dijo Milk apretando mas fuerte su mano con la de Goku

-sabía que te gustaría- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa y después dirigiendo su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse

-jeje que te ocurre-

-que, porque lo dices-

-pues porque estas tan rojo como un tomate jaja-

-he pues… jeje- dirigió su mirada a sus manos a lo cual Milk también miró y se soltó de repente de ese agarre

-oh… jejeje… creo que… bueno… yo… lo ciento- ella también se sonrojó

-no jeje… descuida se… se sentía bien-

-he… si bueno… ¿entramos?-

-¡claro!-

Los dos entraron y Milk se sorprendió de lo grande que era el lugar.

-woow siempre quise venir aquí pero no tuve el tiempo-

-pues tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad- puso su mano en el hombro de Milk-porque lo recorreremos completo-

-¡¿enserio?!- dijo emocionada

-¡claro que si!-

-¡pues que esperamos!- dijo jalándolo del brazo

-wow, ok se ve que estas emocionada- dijo al ser arrastrado por Milk

-¡esto es emocionante no lo crees!-

-si, si que lo será y espero que te acuerdes de algo-

-algo como que?-

-he… bueno… no nada-

-pero que quieres que…- se detuvo al ver un salón entero de videojuegos, sus ojos se le agrandaron-

-wow eso es nuevo-

-hay que entrar-

-¿Qué?-

-¡que hay que entrar! ¡que esperamos!- lo volvió a jalar

-de acuerdo-

-¡yuju!-

Al entrar Milk no sabía por dónde empezar, había tantos juegos y tanta diversión

Al empezar su primer juego, el cual fue "tekken" ya no pudieron parar, arrasaron con todos los juegos para dos, menos con uno

-wow tu si que juegas- le dijo Goku con la voz algo agitada

-si, gracias- giro su cabeza y vio un juego, el juego que le encantaba, el PUMp IT Up

-¡Goku! ¡Adoro ese juego! ¿Podemos ir porfa?- le hizo ojitos de perrerito

-si claro, si eso quieres-

-genial ¿Qué esperamos?-

Los dos se acercaron al juego, le pusieron las monedas y comenzaron a bailar.

Al acabar el juego ambos casi se desvanecen del cansancio

-uf veo que aunque no me hagas trampa veo que no puedo ganarte en baile-

-jeje que bueno que lo admitas-

-pues si, eres buena bailando-

-jejeje- de repente los estómagos de los dos sonaron de hambre

-que tal una cena, yo invito-

-esto es raro-

-que es raro-

-que esto parece una cita-

Se entristeció- pues… bueno… yo-

-Goku ¿esto es una cita?-

-pues, si-

Milk se sonrojó- pues… yo… lo siento… yo… no me di cuenta-

-no hay problema, pero… que tal si me lo compensas con esta cena?-

-si-

-genial entonces vámonos- le pidió que tomará la mano y ella se lo agarro con gusto, pero de nuevo como dos novios

Caminaron así hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado "YOSHI`S" y aunque no lo sonara, era un lugar muy romántico.

-llegamos-

-wow se ve muy romántico- dijo Milk algo nerviosa por el tema del restaurante

-si, perfecto para una cita no crees?-

-este… si… ya… ya lo creo- seguía nerviosa

-¿Qué tienes?-

-nada… no te preocupes-

-Milk si crees que esto es muy rápido lo entiendo pero…-entraron y se centaron-

-pero?-

-pero… pero… bueno… yo… aunque no lo parezca… siento que te conozco de antes y

-qué curioso yo también, no crees que ya nos conocemos de algún lado? –

- no entiendo porque aun no te acuerdas-

-¿tu lo sabes?-

-pues… si… yo recuerdo un poco-

-¿¡que es lo que recuerdas!?-

-pues… recuerdo que cuando era niño Vegeta y algunos de sus amigos vinieron de visita

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una mañana soleada, en una casa un niño pequeño de cabello negro y alborotado se encontraba muy feliz porque hoy su primo y sus amigos.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-

-cálmate Kakaroto Vegeta y los otros llegaran pronto-

-lo se papá, pero no puedo esperar- dijo el pequeño Goku con puchero

-ay, qué tal si vas a caminar un momento por la ciudad-

-esta bien y papá no me digas Kakaroto cuando vengan ¿si?- y el pequeño Goku salió de su casa para dejar de molestar a su padre

Mientras tanto en un aeropuerto de la zona:

-al fin llegamos- dijo una cansada Bulma

-si, espero que haya valido la pena- dijo Milk algo molesta

-muy bien mocosos no quiero sus quejas, llevo escuchándolos todo el vuelo así que quiero que vayan pasear por ahí y quiero verlos en la casa de Bardock a las dos de la tarde empunto ¡entendieron!- dijo algo frustrado el rey Vegeta

-si señor Vegeta- dijeron al unísono

-¡bien ahora largo de mi vista!-

Los niños se fueron a pasear por las calles.

-¡milk mira una juguetería!- dijo muy ansiosa la pequeña Bulma

-¡es cierto!-

-¡va! Solo a las niñas les gustan esas ¡wow el último modelo de auto a control remoto!-

-¿Qué decías Vegui?- dijo chistosa Bulma

-¡cállate!-

-jajajajajajaja- las dos niñas no paraban de reír

-¡no me molesten! Ahora váyanse por ahí niñitas-

-está bien-

-tranquilo, te dejaremos solo con tu autito- dijo Milk

Las dos niñas se fueron a pasear por las calles, todo parecía ir bien hasta que:

-¿Milk?- de repente Milk desapareció de la vista de Bulma-¡Milk!-

En un callejón se encontraba un sujeto extraño tapándole la boca a Milk

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?- Milk intentaba zafarse pero no podía

-¡suéltala cobarde!-

-¿otro pequeñín? Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te vaya mal-

-no me oíste? ¡Suéltala!- se puso en posición de pelea

-bien- la soltó de golpe- prepárate pequeñin-

-jjiiiiaaaa!- de un solo golpe Goku noqueo al tipo- ¿te encuentras bien?- se dirigido hacia Milk

-si, gracias- Goku le ayudo a levantarse

-te encuentras bien?-

-si, gracias, no se que habría pasado si no hubieras venido- dijo con algo de miedo

-no te preocupes, ya paso- dijo calmándola

-si, lo se-

-quieres acompañarme?-

-y adonde?-

-pues yo planeaba ir a jugar video juegos a un lugar cerca de aquí-

-¡suena genial!-

-¿te gustan los videojuegos?-

-¡pues claro!- "este niño me parece lindo"- pensó Milk

-genial, entonces que dices ¿vamos?-

-si, suena bien-

La tarde paso rápido para los dos pequeños jugadores.

-fue una buena tarde-

-si grandiosa, gracias niño-

-es cierto! No te he dicho mi nombre, mi nombre es…-

-¡mocoso!- le dijo la voz del señor Vegeta

-¡si ya voy!-le grito-

-¿tu conoces al papá de Vegeta?-

-claro que si, el es mi tío-

-¿enserio?-

-si, ¿lo conoces?-

-pues claro, yo soy la amiga de Vegeta-

-¿¡de Vegeta!?-

-si, lo lamento, mi nombre es Milk-

-un gusto Milk, mi nombre es…-

-¡ustedes dos ya vengan de una buena vez!-

-¡ya vamos tío!-le grito- será mejor que vayamos y como ya lo conoces creo que ya sabes como es cuando se enoja-

-si es cierto-

Los dos pequeños entraron y les contaron a sus amigos como jugaron toda la tarde y de como se conocieron

-cielos, gracias por salvar a mi amiga- dijo Bulma

-no hay problema-

-oigan será mejor que todos ustedes se vayan de una buena vez a dormir- dijo Bardock- hijo llévalos a sus habitaciones-

-si, vengan conmigo-

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus habitaciones se dispusieron a dormir.

Por mas que Milk lo intento no pudo lograr conciliar el sueño

-mejor voy por un vaso de agua-

Milk bajó a la cocina por agua, cuando se encontró con el pequeño Goku viendo por la ventana de la cocina

-hola, que haces a estas horas despierta?-

-no podía dormir y vine por un vaso de agua ¿y tu?-

-pues cuando no puedo dormir veo la ciudad por esta ventana-

-pues si que se ve hermosa con esas luces-

-¿verdad?- Milk también se acercó para ver la ciudad

-parece mágico-

-lo se- Goku la miro a los ojos mientras ella hacia lo mismo y poco a poco sus pequeños labios se acercaron y se dieron un lindo y corto beso

Al separarse Milk se fue a dormir y Goku también, parecía que ellos necesitaban ese beso para dormir bien esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFIN DEL FLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y eso es lo que recuerdo-

-¡ya lo recuerdo!- se sorprendió- lo lamento… como… pude olvidarte… yo… lo ciento-

-no… descuida… no hay problema-

-en serio yo lo siento…. Como pude olvidar de algo así-

-bueno yo creo que es normal, a pasado mucho tiempo-

-lo se pero se supone que el primer beso jamás se olvida-

-fue tu primer beso?-

-pues si- dijo algo avergonzada

-el mío también-

-¿enserio?-

-si, y… y… sobre lo… lo que te iba a decir?- se puso muy nervioso

-si, que me querías decir? –

-que… bueno que… que… bueno… si tu- agarro la mano de Milk- quieres… ser… mi… mi… mi novia?-

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno yo… cla… claro-

-¿¡de veras!?-

-si… si claro-dijo feliz

-¡genial!- ambos se abrazaron

-será mejor que nos váyanos, ya es tarde-

-si- ambos se tomaron las manos y salieron como dos enamorados

Al llegar al departamento de Milk

-gracias por acompañarme-

-no hay problema-

-¿quieres pasar?-

-si, claro-

-genial- lo invito a pasar- quieres tomar algo?-

-no, tranquila, estoy bien- se sentó en el sofá- mas bien quisiera que te sentaras a mi lado-

-claro, quieres ver una película?- dijo sentándose a su lado mientras Goku la acercaba mas a el.

-no- le dijo en susurro en su oreja

Milk se estremeció, se sentía muy extraña, pero de la buena manera. Mientras Goku acercaba sus labios a los de Milk.

Hasta que al fin se dieron un beso, corto pero lindo-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron otro apasionante beso

-te amo Goku-

-y yo a ti Milk- se volvieron a besar mas apasionadamente

Por un momento Milk y Goku se olvidaron de todo.

Goku empezaba a acostar a Milk en el sofá sin dejar de besarla

Ambos se dejaban llevar.

Milk empezó a acariciar a Goku por toda su espalda mientras Goku la sostenía de la cintura.

Empezó a bajar los besos, de su boca a su cuello mientras el estaba intentando sacarle la ropa lo mas delicadamente posible, Milk no hacia ningún movimiento e intentaba no hacer ningún ruido.

"no puedo creer que este a punto de hacer esto con el… pero lo amo tanto" pensaba Milk mientras veía los movimientos y sentía los besos delicados de Goku por su cuerpo

"que nervios tengo miedo de hacerle daño pero… pero… la amo… la amo tanto" al pensar eso Goku paro de besar su cuello para acercar su boca a su oído izquierdo

-Milk tengo miedo de hacerte daño-

En eso Milk se estremeció

-no te preocupes, solo déjate llevar- se movió un poco apartando a Goku de ella- pero... no quiero que sea aquí, es… es muy incomodo- dijo parándose y guiando a Goku a su habitación

-Es una hermosa habitación- dijo Goku mientras Milk le daba otro beso apasionado a lo cual Goku correspondió con gusto mientras la depositaba en la cama con suma delicadeza mientras ambos le sacaban la ropa al otro hasta que los dos se quedaron en ropa interior

-espera…-dijo frenando a Goku

-ya te retractaste?-

-no, es solo… que no he hecho esto en mucho tiempo

Esto último enojo a Goku, al recordar a ese tipo que había hecho sufrir a su amada

-no te preocupes si no te sientes lista lo entiendo-

-pues si quiero-

-¿Qué?-

-que si quiero hacer esto contigo- lo volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras se acercaban mas al cuerpo del otro

Milk acariciaba el bien formado cuerpo de Goku mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo con suma ternura mientras el se dirigía a su sostén y se lo quitaba lentamente, al quitárselo pudo ver sus bien formados atributos y que Milk se estremeció de plaser mientras ahora se dirigía a su braga.

Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos Milk coloco sus piernas en la cintura de Goku para permitirle la entrada

-Milk… estas… segura- dijo entre gemidos

-si… si que… lo estoy-

Goku la volvió a besar mientras entraba lentamente en ella

Cuando al fin entro empezó a moverse lentamente en ella mientras Milk repetía el nombre de Goku en su oreja, eso izo que Goku se moviera mas rápido mientras ambos llegaron al climax

Al terminar Milk se acurruco en el pecho de Goku mientras el le acariciaba sus negros cabellos

-te amo… te amo tanto-

-y yo a ti-

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de que ambos quedaran dormidos

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

jeje OK OK

SE QUE TODO VA MUY RÁPIDO PERO BUENO ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y POR QUE NO TENGO MOTIVACIÓN DE NADIE :´( SEEE ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME ENVIARAN MAS COMENTARIOS JEJEJE

ESPERO QUE ANDEN BIEN

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE


	8. Chapter 8 MALDITO SUJETO

HOOOOLAAAA QUE TAL SOY LOBO STEVE AQUÍ DEVUELTA JEJE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI JEJE

SALUDOS

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A la mañana siguiente Milk no quería moverse, ella solo pensaba que lo que paso anoche fue tan solo un grandioso sueño. Hasta que sintió unos musculosos y fuertes brazos rodear su cintura

-"no fue un sueño… fue real… fue real"- se dijo así misma mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Goku

-perdón si te desperté- le dijo en susurro y en tono cansado

-no… descuida- le contesto también en susurro mientras Goku le acariciaba su sedoso cabello

-te amo- le volvió a susurrar

Milk se estremeció y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

-y yo a ti- le dio un beso en los labios mientras se echaba en su pecho

-¿dormiste bien?-

-si… de maravilla contigo a mi lado- se sonrojó

-jeje lo mismo digo princesa- dijo en tono feliz

-¿por qué tan feliz?-

-porque!- se sorprendió- pues porque pase la mejor tarde y noche de mi vida con mi novia-

-¿novia?-

-si… no lo… no lo recuerdas?- dijo nervioso

-claro que si… es solo que…-

-que, que-

-que aún no me lo puedo creer- dijo feliz

-¿Por qué no te lo puedes creer?-

-porque cuando te conté delo que me paso a se un año no creí que me aceptarías de esta manera-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque después de lo del accidente de hace un año no volví a estar con ningún hombre… porque ninguno logro comprender mi problema… y siempre que besaba alguien me ponía histérica como… como me paso contigo- se puso llorosa

-no llores… odio verte u oírte llorar-

-lo ciento… es… es que… ese imbécil me arruino la vida- dijo enojada y empezando a llorar

-solo… solo… olvídate de el-dijo en voz calmada- es fácil-

Esto último hiso que Milk se enojara y se sentara de la cama de golpe

-¡¿fácil?! ¡¿Fácil?! ¡Crees que olvidar a alguien que amaste y que luego te hiso tanto daño en el que se suponía que sería el mejor día de tu vida! ¡ES FACIL!- se levantó para vestirse

-lo siento no quise… no quise decir eso- le dijo para que se calmara un poco

-no importa- dijo aun enojada-

-pero…-

-enserio… no… no importa-

Al acabar de vestirse se salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-creo que metí la pata- se molestó- no quiero que nuestra relación se termine en nuestro primer día- el también se levanto para vestirse

Al salir de la habitación se encontró a Milk mirando por la ventana de su apartamento

Se dirigió a ella para después abrazarla por la cintura y susurrarle

-lo lamento-

-no… yo… yo lo lamento- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo- no debería de acordarme mas de el… si te tengo a ti-

-¿de verdad?- le dijo feliz

-claro… pero… prométeme algo-

-lo que quieras-

-no me lastimes… prométeme que no me lastimaras como el lo hizo- dijo profundizando el abrazo

-te lo prometo… te prometo que te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-ya lo soy- se dio la vuelta para besarlo

Llego la tarde

Los dos pasaron todo el día el uno con el otro

-¿Cuándo les diremos?- dijo Milk sentada al lado de Goku en el sofá de su departamento

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que tu y yo somos novios-

-y a quien tenemos que decírselo?-

-obvio que a nuestros amigos-

-porque tenemos que decirlo-

-como que porque tenemos que decirlo-se molesto

-pues no me gusta decir las cosas tan pronto-

Milk cambio su expresión de enojo a su expresión natural

-tranquilo no quiero obligarte a decirlo si tu no quieres-

-no es que no quiera… es solo que quisiera pasar mas tiempo solo contigo- le dio un beso- y luego con nuestros amigos- la volvió a besar

Al llegar la noche

-creo que ya es hora de que te vayas- dijo Milk mirando el reloj

-¿quieres que me vaya?- dijo triste

-no… es… es solo que ya es tarde y como no llegaste a dormir anoche pensaran que te paso algo-

-no lo creo- se le acerco- préstame tu teléfono-

-claro- lo agarro- ten-

-gracias- marco el numero- ¿hola? Bulma pásame con Vegeta por favor?... no te voy a decir donde estuve anoche solo pásame a Vegeta quieres?- espero un momento- hola? Vegeta… te tengo que pedirte un gran favor… no, no es nada relacionado con dinero… es que necesito que le digas a los demás que me fui de viaje por una semana y que no pregunten… por favor, por favor, por favor… lo se… gracias… si te debo una… gracias… adiós- y colgó

-Goku, dijiste ¿por una semana?-

-si- dijo como si nada

-pero… te quedaras conmigo por una semana?-

-y porque no? Además sería muy trabajoso ir y venir de la casa de Bulma aquí y la verdad me siento mas seguro cuando estoy aquí contigo- se sonrojó igual que Milk

-de… deberás?-

-si… tu… tu me haces sentir que estoy seguro y que mi vida esta completa- se acerco para tomarla de la cintura y besarla con pación- espero que no te moleste que yo este aquí-

-claro que no- lo volvió a besar con pación

Hasta que ambos se fueron a la habitación de Milk

Ya en la cama, Goku estaba sobre Milk besándola con mucho amor

-Milk… te amo-

-y… y… yo a ti-

Se siguieron besando hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama mientras ambos jadeaban el nombre del otro con pación y deseo, mientras Goku comenzaba a introducirse en ella lentamente mientras hacía mas rápidos sus contoneos dentro de ella hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax

-Goku prométeme que nunca me avandonaras-

-te lo prometo, mi princesa- luego Milk se quedo dormida en su pecho

Mientras Goku se quedo despierto pensando en cómo empezó su relación y que se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, pero escucho una leve voz que provino de su regazo

-Broly… Broly…- dijo mientras se meneaba en su pecho la joven muchacha de cabello negro

-"se esta soñando con ese maldito sujeto"- se puso celoso

-Broly… no… no te vayas por favor…-

-"maldito sujeto"- se molestaba cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre pero no lo soporto mas y cayó en un profundo sueño

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

jeje

bien e aquí otro capi jejeje

ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

LES AGRADECERÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME VAN ENVIANDO COMENTARIOS JEJE

PREGUNTITA LES GUSTARÍA QUE GOKU FUERA UN HUMANO NORMAL O UN SAYAN

ESPERO QUE ANDEN BIEN Y ESPERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ME PONDRÉ MAS QUE FELIZ :D JEJE

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE BESOS 030


	9. Chapter 9

HOOOOLAAAA QUE TAL SOY LOBO STEVE AQUÍ DEVUELTA JEJE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI JEJE

SALUDOS

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Era una mañana hermosa, todo parecía estar de lo mejor excepto para Goku

El estaba ahí, echado en esa cama, intentaba no moverse para no despertar a la muchacha de cabello azabache que dormía plácidamente en su musculoso pecho

-"porque se soñó con ese tipo"- se puso meditabundo- "porque… porque ese tipo sigue en sus pensamientos"-

-mmmmm- Milk se movió en su pecho-

-"se estará soñando algo?"-

-Milk bostezo y luego abrió sus ojos con lentitud- buenos días- dijo con cansancio

-buenos días- dijo algo molesto

-¿dormiste bien?-

-si… supongo-

-a que te refieres- dijo confundida

-pues… porque...- se sentó en la cama- me molesta-

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-que… que pienses en ese tipo-

-¿Quién?-

-en… en ese tal Borly-

-Broly- lo corrigió

-¡como se llame!- se molestó

-¡no me hables en ese tono!-

-¡y cómo quieres que me porte!- se levantó bruscamente

-¡pues no lo se pero no quiero que me hables así!-

-¡jaj yo no puedo hablar así pero tu si puedes hablar de quien quieras sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás!-

-¡no se de que me hablas!- sus ojos se le humedecieron- ¡yo nunca aria nada para herir los sentimientos de nadie!-

-¡jaj y tu no me rompiste los mios!-

-¡yo nunca aria algo así y menos a ti!-

-¡tal vez no lo notaste mientras te soñabas con el chico de tus sueños!-

-¡a que rayos te refieres!-

-¡no me vas a negar que después de lo de anoche tu no te quedaste dormida pensando en ese sujeto!-

-¡ni siquiera sabes que me soñé! ¡como puedes criticarme!-

-¡claro! ¡Crees que no escuche mientras lo llamabas en tus sueños!-

-pero…- se levantó con los ojos llorosos- sabía que no lo entenderías- susurro mientras se salió de la habitación con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo dando un portazo

-Milk-

Goku se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación para buscar a Milk, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Hasta que escucho unos pequeños sollozos provenientes del baño

-Milk… estas… estas bien-

-¡espero que salgas de mi casa cuando yo salga de aquí!- dijo entre sollozos

-Milk… lo… lo lamento… es… es solo que… odio oírte mencionar el nombre de ese tipo-

-no… no me molestes… no… no me siento bien- seguía llorando sin consuelo

-Milk… ¡tengo celos bien!-

-celos de que-

-celos de saber…- trago saliva- celos de saber que otro hombre te toco… que… que tu amabas a otro… que sigues pensando en el… y saber que aun el es alguien en tu vida-

Le abrió la puerta

Ella se encontraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

-no tienes porque sentirte de esa manera- quedo en frente de el

-si tengo porque… porque odio oír que lo extrañas o que piensas en el-

-yo no pienso en el de esa manera…-

-¿entonces que piensas de el?-

-que el es un completo imbécil y que arruino el mejor día de mi vida-

-¿entonces porque balbuceaste que no se fuera?-

-porque desearía que no se hubiera ido sin antes decirme todo eso de frente y no en una hoja de papel- se sentía enojada

-Milk… perdóname… perdóname… no quise lastimarte- la abrazo con dulzura a lo cual ella correspondió con gran consuelo

-te perdono- le susurro directo en su oreja mientras lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y le dio un cálido beso al cual el correspondió con gusto

Rompieron el beso- quieres comer algo?- dijo mientras sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Goku

-claro me muero de hambre-

-bien… te preparare algo- lo soltó

-te ayudare- la siguió a la cocina

En la cocina:

-¿quieres panqueques?-

-¡claro! ¿te puedo ayudar a prepararlos?-

-si quieres-

-bien-

Y así comenzó un pequeño juego de cocina para ambos muchachos

-¡oye ten cuidado! ¡me echaste harina ensima!-

-jajajaj lo ciento Milk jaja-

-¿a si?- agarro un poco de jalea- ¡toma!- le cayo directo en su cara- jajajajajajaja

-mala-

-jaja la venganza es dulce ¿no?-

-ya lo creo- dijo saboreando la jalea mientras tomaba otro poco y se lo ponía en la nariz de milk-

-¡oye!-

-jaja tranquila yo te lo limpio- puso sus labios en la nariz de la chica mientras ella se sonrojaba y bajo ese "beso" hasta su boca para después separarse- ya te lo limpie-

-gracias- lo volvió a besar colocando sus manos en el cuello de Goku mientras el ponía sus brazos en la cadera de Milk

-snif snif algo se quema?-

-¡el desayuno!- se separó para apagar la hornilla

-jaja creo que ya no tengo hambre-

-jajaja es cierto ni yo comería esto-

-si- se le volvió a acercar para volverla a besar y tener un grandioso "momento romántico"-

Mientras tanto:

En una estación de tren

El tren se paró para que bajaran los pasajeros

De ese tren se bajó un tipo musculoso de cabello negro

-bien… espero que no me hayas olvidado hermosa- dijo con voz seria mientras sujetaba la foto de Milk y la miraba y acariciaba- juro que serás mía esta vez- dijo cerio

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

jeje

bien e aquí otro capi jejeje

ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

LE AGRADESCO A:

DIOSA DE LA MUERTE

HAARUUHI

NARA

DRAGON CARITOL Z

POR SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ELLAS HAN LEÍDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

LES GUSTARÍA QUE GOKU FUERA UN HUMANO NORMAL O UN SAYAN AUN NO TENGO SUFICIENTES RESPUESTAS JEJE

ESPERO QUE ANDEN BIEN Y ESPERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ME PONDRÉ MAS QUE FELIZ :D

AUNQUE YA LO ESTOY DESDE EL PRIMER COMENTARIO

PERO BUENO UNOS MAS NO HACEN DAÑO JEJE

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE BESOS 030


	10. Chapter 10

HOOOOLAAAA QUE TAL SOY LOBO STEVE AQUÍ DEVUELTA JEJE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI JEJE

SALUDOS

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Después del "desayuno" ambos se encontraban en el sofá viendo la tele

- Goku-

-dime-

-¿Qué aras cuando me vaya mañana?-

-¿¡ir!? ¿A dónde?- dijo nervioso

-pues al trabajo tontito-

-ow creo que lo olvide- puso su mano detrás de su cabeza

-como pudiste olvidarlo… si no como crees que pago el departamento-dijo en tono burlón

-pues… por un momento pensé que… que tu eras mi esposa y que yo era el que trabajaba- se sonrojo

-jajaja que tierno eres- lo abrazó- pero no olvides que llevamos menos de un mes saliendo-

-y eso que-

-que… bueno… si tu vivieras conmigo… todos pensarían que vamos demasiado rápido-

- pues a mi no me importaría vivir aquí… si a eso te refieres-

-lo se, pero… que diría la gente-

-pues a mi no me importa lo que ellos digan… a mi me gusta estar contigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar-

-eso me gusta- lo miro a los ojos- pero ¿Qué aras cuando me vaya a trabajar?-

-pues… fingiré que soy amo de casa- puso voz orgullosa-

-jajajajaja no me hagas reír-

-oye no te rías- hizo un puchero- era solo una idea… no te rias-

-jajajajaja lo ciento es que… no te imagino como amo de casa-

-¿y cómo me imaginas? –

-pues… como…- se sonrojó levemente- un hombre trabajador y de familia-

-bueno… pues… es que yo no tengo trabajo-

-lo se-

-¿quieres que consiga uno?-

-mmm?... arias eso por mi?-

-seguro-

-pues me encantaría-se puso feliz- ¿goku?-

-dime-

-¿Qué hacías antes de que vinieras?-

-pues… yo intente abrir mi propia escuela de artes marciales- suspiró- pero todo me salió mal… como siempre… y tuve que mudarme aquí-

-es cierto… Bulma no me dijo porque tu y tus hermanos vinieron-

-pues yo por esa razón… mis hermanos porque mi padre les dijo que dejen de ser unos mantenidos-

-¿tus hermanos tampoco trabajan?-

-pues no, pero ellos me querían ayudar si yo conseguía el local- se le dibujo una sonrisa de lado- jeje creo que me mentían-

-de seguro no lo hacían- suspiro- a la familia no se le puede tratar así-

-jeje eso es lo que tu crees… mi familia no es la mas normal que digamos-

-porque lo dices?-

-se le ensancharon los ojos- "demonios… si le digo la verdad de seguro me vera como un vicho raro…. Torpe, torpe, torpe- se repetía a si mismo en su mente

-¿goku?- le dijo la pelinegra mientras agitaba su mano en frente de la cara del muchacho

-¿he? ¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-que porque tu familia no es tan normal que digamos-

-he… pues… yo… yo la verdad? Jejeje no creo que te interese- dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico

-no la verdad si me…-

-no lo creo… de… de verdad no creo que…- la chica lo callo con un beso

-si me interesa- le dijo en susurro separando el beso

-no… no lo creo-

Milk le siguió insistiendo el resto de la tarde. Pero por mas que le rogara y rogara no pudo sacarle una sola palabra por lo cual Milk se enojó con el

-sabes me rindo- dijo en tono molesto- si no quieres contarme bien has lo que quieras… pero ya que no me lo dices me da una razón para tenerte desconfianza Son Goku-

-pero, pero- "si supieras la verdadera razón" (pensó)- bien pero no… no estas enojada conmigo ¿o si?-

-no- dijo en tono irónico

-me estas mintiendo- dijo haciendo puchero- dime que no estas enojada por favor, por favor, por favor- dijo arrodillándose y jalándola de su ropa como un niño caprichoso

-tranquilo- se zafó de su agarre para retirarse a su habitación y serrarle la puerta con llave

-¡oye!- se fue a la puerta- ¡ábreme Milk! ¡Por favor! ¡No seas así!- dijo como niño asustado

Mientras tano detrás de la puerta Milk se mataba de riza pero intentaba no hacerlo notar demasiado

-¡no te rías! ¡ábreme! ¡Milk!- golpeaba la puerta con suma delicadeza, o eso creía

-¡oye deja de hacer eso o romperás la puerta!-

-perdón- dejo de golpearla

-jajajajajaja- no se awanto mas la risa

-no seas mala y no te rías- dijo molesto

-lo jaja ciento jaja es que es chistoso jaja- casi no podía respirar por la risa

-¡que! ¡¿es chistoso escucharme sufrir?!-

-jajaja de cierta forma si-

-mala-

-¿yo mala?-

-si eres mala-

-¿y que tal tu? Eres malo también-

-¿y yo porque?-

-porque no me quieres decir en que se diferencia tu familia de otras- dijo en tono de puchero

-bien soy malo- dijo resignado- pero donde voy a dormir esta noche si no es contigo- se sonrojó por lo que dijo

Del otro lado Milk también se sonrojo al recordar las dos últimas noches que Goku durmió con ella

-pues… duerme… duerme en el sofá- dijo en tono vergonzoso

-pero… es muy incomodo-

-tu te lo buscaste- dijo en tono irónico

-pero… ñee… bien- se alejó de la puerta para echarse en el sofá

Las horas pasaron pero ni Milk ni Goku pudieron dormir

Milk se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta y ver al pelinegro

-mmmm? Que sucede- dijo Goku

-oh lo ciento no quise despertarme-

-no te preocupes- se levantó- de todas formas no puedo dormir-

-si… por… por eso me levante-

-¿para que?-

-para decirte que si quieres, puedes venir a dormir a mi cuarto… solo… solo eso…- se fue de nuevo a su habitación

-bueno… lo pensare- dijo volviendo a recostarse

-bien- se fue

-"no le daré el gusto, no le daré el gusto, no le daré el gusto"- se repetía una y otra vez para si mismo

En el cuarto

-"me pregunto si vendrá o se quedara ahí"- se repetía la muchacha de cabello azabache echada en su cama viendo por la ventana la hermosa noche. Hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse

-hola ¿puedo pasar?-

-claro- dijo como si no le importara

-ge… genial- se acercó para acurrucarse en la misma cama que Milk

Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Por alguna razón los dos podían dormir bien con tan solo sentir el calor del otro

Entre sueño y sueño entre movimiento y movimiento los dos acabaron abrazados

"bibí, bibí, bibí"

-¿hola?- dijo Milk de mala gana

-Milk levántate o si no llegaras tarde otra vez- dijo su amiga Mariana por la otra línea

-¡es cierto!- se quiso levantar pero algo la retuvo- mejor cuelgo, adiós-

Se giró para ver que la retenía

Se sorprendió al ver los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Goku rodeando su cintura, como que si la soltara la perdería o se esfumaría

-Goku… suéltame- le dijo con voz juguetona y adorable

-lo saco de sus sueños- buenos días- le dijo muy somnoliento

-buenos días- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya suéltame… tengo que ir a trabajar-

-no vayas quédate conmigo- le dijo con su tono clásico de niño caprichoso

-enserio… suéltame-

-bien- dijo algo enojado mientras la soltaba

-gracias- le dio otro beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba para irse a vestir y luego irse al trabajo

Los dos muchachos terminaron de desayunar para que luego Milk fuera a trabajar

-adiós Goku- dijo saliendo de su auto (el cual estaba siendo manejado por Goku)

-adiós princesa- le dio un beso leve en los labios- no olvides que vendré por ti cuando acabes-

-dio una risita- si lose… te esperare-le dio otro beso para después entrar

Mientras tanto de la puerta el guardia Nappa se encontraba echando chispas de los celos

-"maldito sujeto"- penso

Ya adentro Milk sintió que algo malo iba a pasar pero no le dio importancia

-¡Milk!- dijo la voz infantil del pequeño Yamcha

-hola Yamcha que hiciste el fin de semana-

-que hacia usted con ese tipo señorita-

-¿con quien?-

-con ese señor del auto-

-nada-

-¡como que nada! Si yo vi que le dio un beso-

-soltó una carcajadita- no te preocupes-

-pero señorita usted sabe que yo la amo-

-¿Qué no te dije que olvidaras de eso?- dijo con un tono de vos que nunca tuvo… un tono de voz ¿maternal?

Eso le extraño al pequeño niño y hasta a Milk

-bueno… yo… yo mejor me voy- dijo el niño algo asustado por el tono de voz que tuvo su maestra

Milk miraba como se iba- "no recuerdo haber usado ese tono con nadie antes"- pensó

Después de eso la mañana pasó con normalidad. Pero Milk se sentía diferente se sentía como… con un montón de sentimientos mesclados y mas alerta

-"que me pasa me siento diferente pero… pero… de una buena forma me siento mas feliz pero a la vez mas alerta como ¿si tuviera que proteger algo?"-

-buenos días señorita Milk- la saco de sus pensamientos el guardia de seguridad calvo

-buenos días Nappa ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien y usted-

-de maravilla- dijo risueña

-y… y ¿Por qué?- dijo intentando ocultar su enojo

-pues ¿eres mi amigo verdad? –

-si… claro que lo soy-

-¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?- dijo con voz de niñita

-claro que si-

-bien- se acerco a su oreja lo cual izo que Nappa se pusiera nervioso- la vida por fin me sonríe desde ese fatídico día-

-y a que te refieres?-

-jaja no es obvio… que tengo nuevo novio- dijo con un tono alegre

-¿novio?-

-aja-

"bibí, bibí, bibí"

-hola?-

-hola Milk lo lamento pero me trabe a medio camino no te importa caminar ¿o si?-

-no claro que no-

Siguieron hablando por un rato mas hasta que Milk colgó

-bien me voy adiós Nappa-

-adiós- dijo enojado

Milk iba caminando por las calles hasta que alguien la sujeto de su cintura y la llevo a un callejón oscuro

-¡que te pasa! ¡suéltame!-

-que bueno verte- la acerco mas a el- te vez igual de hermosa-

Milk se aterro cuando supo de quien se trataba

-no- dijo en susurro y con los ojos llorosos- tu no…-

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

bien e aquí otro capi jejeje

ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

BIEN ESTA VA PARA GUEST

LA VERDAD NO ME ACUERDO MUY BIEN DE ESE CAPI PERO SE DE UNO MUY BUENO DE GOKU Y MILK

ES EL 171 DE LA SAGA DE CELL "cuando gohan era un bebe" ESE LO RE ADORO :´)

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS JEJE

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE BESOS 030


End file.
